powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!!
Iiiit's a Hero!! is the thirty-third episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the tribute episode to Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Action Commander Zacula appears! The Zangyack's plan to make the Earthlings submit is to have Zacula eat all their food. While at the supermarket, Luka and Gai (also Don) meet the monster who is eating everything. Gai's Gokai Cellular ends up being eaten as well! Feeling down about what happened Gai is confronted by a delivery man from a Chinese food restaurant. He turns out to be none other than the former RyuuRanger, Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star! Plot Fully recovered from his broken arm, Gai begins the day by cleaning the interior of the Gokai Galleon. Meanwhile, aboard the Gigant Horse, Barizorg introduces Warz Gill to Action Commander Zakyura, who plans to make Earth surrender to the Zangyack Empire by devouring the planet's food supplies. While shopping at a grocery, Gai, Luka and Doc encounter Zakyura. All six Gokaigers transformed and went out to battle the Action Commander, changing into the Gaorangers before Zakyura counterattacks by spitting out all of the food he consumed at them by hitting his stomach in a cetain beat. The Gokaigers are thrown back by the attack, but Gao is hurled towards a stack of boxes by the attack, dropping his Gokai Cellular in the process. Zakyura then sucks back the food, unknowlingly taking the Gokai Cellular with him before retreating. Feeling depressed over the loss of his transformation device and the fact that the Gokai Galleon cannot trace its location, Gai leaves to have some time to himself. While walking around town, he bumps into Ryo, the former RyuRanger and current owner of a Chinese restaurant. At the restaurant, Ryo tries to cheer Gai up with a serving of his specialty gyoza, but Gai tells him he can no longer consider himself a hero without his Gokai Cellular. The next day, the rest of the Gokai Galleon Crew scramble to capture Zakyura when he conducts another wave of food attacks, but he manages to get away with his teleportation power. Gai once again meets Ryo at a nearby bazaar, where the latter tells Gai that throughout his frustrations, he has forgotten the most important thing about being a hero. But before he continues the conversation, Zakyura and his troops invade the bazaar. Gai and Ryo intervene, with Ryo telling Gai that despite losing his powers, he has never lost sight of being a hero. Ryo did his Dairanger roll call once more, as he did so, Gai then remembered that he became a hero to protect people, not to just don a shiny suit and does his GokaiSilver rollcall as well. The duo manage to dispatch most of the Gormin Sailors, but are no match for the three Zugormin officers and Zakyura. The five Gokaigers arrive at the scene, changing into the Gekirangers and using the Geki Infusion attack to force Zakyura to cough out everything he had consumed by hitting his stomach in the same way as the last time. In effect, Gai recovers his Gokai Cellular and changes into GokaiSilver. All six Gokaigers then change into the Dairangers and finish off the Gormin Sailors before Gai destroys the Zugormin with the Gokai Legendream and the Gokaigers use the Red Charge Rising Strike on Zakyura. When Zakyura and the Zugormin are revived and grown, GokaiOh and GouJyuJin are summoned to battle them. At the moment they are overwhelmed, the Gokaigers unlock the Greater Power of the Dairangers to execute the Gokai GouJyu Chi-Power Bomber on the Zugormin before GokaiOh changes into Hurricane GokaiOh and destroys Zakyura from the inside out with the Gokai Fuurai Attack when the Action Commander foolishly ate Fuuraimaru. Back at the bazaar, Ryo gives the crew a hearty serving of his gyoza while he tells Gai never to forget the most important part of being a hero. The short lecture, however, causes Gai to nearly miss out on the gyoza meal. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Keiichi Wada as Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Iiiiit's a Hero!!!!: **Gokai Red - GaoRed, GekiRed, RyuuRanger **Gokai Blue - GaoBlue, GekiBlue, TenmaRanger **Gokai Yellow - GaoYellow, GekiYellow, KirinRanger **Gokai Green - GaoBlack, GekiViolet, ShishiRanger **Gokai Pink - GaoWhite, GekiChopper, HououRanger **Gokai Silver - GaoSilver, KibaRanger, Gold Mode *With this episode, Gai has transformed into all 4 of his male Silver Ranger counterparts at least once. Elements/Homages to Dairanger *The title of this episode resembles many Dairanger titles through the extension of one of the words in the episode title akin to someone shouting it out, as it was a trait of Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. In particular, it resembles the title of the first and second Dairanger episodes and the first two verses of Dairanger opening theme: "Iiiit's Heavenform!!!" ("Tenshin Daaā!!!") and "Iiiiit's Chi Power ("Kiryoku Daaaa!!!"). *The factor of Gai being the focus character in this episode could be a connection to how Kou of the Howling New Star (KibaRanger) was the first permanent Sixth member who starts as a hero character, as compared to Ryo Asuka (who was a temporary one episode ally of the Maskmen) or Burai (who, while the first true sixth, was initially an antagonist to the Zyurangers). *When Ryo roll calls, it calls back to when the Dairangers did the final roll call back in thier final battle. The Dairangers were the first team to do a suitless roll call because their powers were inaccessible at the time. Trivia *The return of Ryo is the second time a Sentai character from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle has returned in the television series, after the previous encounter with Satoru Akashi from Boukenger in a previous episode. External links *Episode 33 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes